


A King and A Hobbit

by Thilbo



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thilbo/pseuds/Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins, a mere hobbit with nothing but courage to amount to his worth is embraced by Thorin, the Dwarf King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King and A Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know, you guise. I just had this urge to write on the idea that since Thorin is a King, it would be disastrous if he was seen embracing a mere hobbit. So, thus this drabble. I had sudden otp feels to write and I am not even sorry, so here you go. Also, come find me on [my tumblr](http://thilbo.tumblr.com) where I do nothing but reblog and post about my thilbo feels.

Bilbo knew that he was an open book to the world.

Or rather, he knew that being in the Dwarf King’s arms, with the King’s eager lips on his very own sloppy ones, he was utterly exposed and vulnerable to the world. He knew that the elves and the other dwarves would soon catch on to the visible display of two men embracing each other near one of Rivendell’s perfect glass like pillars that almost touched the sky. They would be seen and all hell would break lose. A mere hobbit embracing a Dwarf King. Surely, it would be the talk of the Rivendell in mere hours.

Bilbo’s conscience latched onto that horrible thought and reasoned to the little hobbit that he needed to stop, that he needed to withdraw from the Dwarf King. They were in public for crying out loud! It was a miracle thus far that no one had seen them yet but who knew how long that luck would last. If they were spotted, Bilbo would rather kill himself than to bare through the consequences of his actions. He knew that what he was doing was dangerous and reckless. He was being utterly foolish. He was exposed and raw to the world in the Dwarf King’s arms.

He needs to stop.  
He must stop.  
He has to.

And yet, somewhere deep within Bilbo’s heart, lay the dark intent of pressing into the King’s arms, into the King’s savory mouth, into the King’s personal space and taking it all for his own. There lay deep within Bilbo’s heart a newfound greed that wanted to consume everything the King was offering him. Bilbo wanted every touch, kiss, and embrace that the King could offer. Bilbo wanted all of it for his very own keeping. He wanted it all and this new desire frightened him.

It terrifyingly made him realize that simply being in the King’s arms was not enough, it simply was not. He desired, _yearned_ , to push through the layers of the King’s attire and run his hands over the royalty’s chest, over every crease and line of skin Bilbo’s hand could reach. He wanted to melt into the King and crawl under his skin. He wanted to bury himself deep within the King’s arms, never letting go, and inhaling the delicious aroma that belonged the to Dwarf King, a steady but dangerous sensation of earth and amber and blood. Bilbo yearned to inhale the Dwarf King’s scent as if it was his air.

Bilbo was stunned and horrified that he harbored such—such _dark_ and _wicked_ feelings towards the King. He was horrified at how he had come to endear the very man he had detested not two months ago, the very man that personified everything Bilbo despised in a person. He was stunned at how much hunger ached within him for the Dwarf King. Unknowingly and unwillingly, Bilbo ached for Thorin Oakenshield.

And that, that alone was enough to make Bilbo detest _himself_ , rather than Thorin. The mere fact of him harboring such sentiments and thoughts towards Thorin was enough to draw the air out of his lungs, making them constrict smaller and smaller, leaving his organs to desperately grasp whatever bit of ventilation it could as Thorin’s lips eagerly moved against his. This wasn’t right. This _has_ to stop.

“ _Mmpf—_ ” Bilbo muffled into the kiss as he his fingers dug into Thorin’s tunic, a weak attempt to pull himself away. His mind was reeling in do’s and do not’s and it was bringing on a severe headache that he did not need. He needed to stop this kiss now, before someone sees them, before he loses himself and drowns in Thorin. He has to stop it. He has to. But all the determination that Bilbo welled up to stop the searing kiss was quickly shoved aside when Thorin nibbled onto Bilbo’s bottom lip, _hard_. He nibbled and sucked on Bilbo’s lips as if they were the most delicious things to have existed, even going as far as creating a pattern with Bilbo's lips. Thorin licked the lips when he felt they were soft enough, nibbled at them when they were moist enough, and bit into them hard whenever Bilbo released a hitched breath.

Thorin dragged his teeth against Bilbo’s lip, drawing out a harsh sigh from the hobbit, before clamping down on his mouth all together. His tongue impatiently aiming to find every corner of Bilbo’s mouth as his teethed clashed with the hobbit’s, their tongues heated in a sloppy, wet battle that left them breathless. A moistness that left _Bilbo_ utterly and beautifully breathless, fragile and open to the world, doing so many things to Thorin’s mind and body.

The most prominent being the rapid and violent tug of his heart as it snarled to free and claw it’s way out to lay claim on Bilbo’s heart. Thorin’s body greedily yearned to devour the beautiful and brave hobbit for himself, his heart following suit to wrap Bilbo up in its arms, keeping him safe and content. Thorin yearned to devour the hobbit in such a way that he was tightly tucked away for now and forever, in the dark depths of the abyss in Thorin’s heart. His heart eternally growling to the world that Bilbo Baggins was _his_.


End file.
